WALL-E 2
by phil platter
Summary: The following is a sequel to the Oscar winning Sci-fi animated romance motion-picture. Starring Wall-e, the robot with a heart of gold, and his counterpart with a heart of lithium-ion; in which the two discover a greater kind of love that brings them closer together. The film you are about to see was shot with a 70s' screenplay identical to that of George Lucas' film THX 1138.
1. Chapter 1

_The following is a sequel to the Oscar winning Sci-fi animated romance motion-picture. Starring Wall-e, the robot with a heart of gold, and his counterpart with a heart of lithium-ion; in which the two discover a greater kind of love that brings them closer together. The film you are about to see was shot with a 70s' screenplay identical to that of George Lucas' film THX to appear like a product of successful 20th century (time period, not the film company) filmography, with digital stereo surround sound by THX, and establishes a modern but prominently significant atmosphere with music by legendary artists; chiefly that of vocal genres and music by progressive-rock artists Pink Floyd. _

_To gain a broader vision of the atmosphere this film is trying to convey I would suggest playing the songs when printed bold, the best link would be . Each part will be added in a bimonthly time period. Also no song or scene suggestions can be included in the comment section or this film will be forced to make an immediate intermission to include new material to replace the premeditated material made by said suggestions._

_Interview with the director will be included towards the end of the film._

_**Voice Narrator: Charlton Heston**_

_**In the year 3037, almost three centuries after humans returned to earth, they set the task of cleaning up what they've neglectfully destroyed, their efforts of self-reliance led to a dramatic loss of weight in the steadily growing population. With the proper aid the humans have wiped out a third of the earth's pollution within the first decade. They settled colonies and only rely on technological adherence to aid the disabled and elderly. That is until the plagues of dust pneumonia and badly filtered water drew back their striving efforts at recolonizing, the humans fought commendably to survive, but over time the population shrank voluminously to an unholy 83%, many are still dying. The dust storms protrude to even lay its' wrath on the mechanical children whose unadorned hopes still were to bring life to an insignificant rock in this universe.**_

_**What waits for the Earth now-**_


	2. TRAILER

(Go to and search for the video called Pink Floyd – Green is the Colour, the one where Pink Floyd is live in Saint Tropez, France – 1970, the video that is 4:13 minutes long )

Trailer sequence for the 1979 oscar nominee*:

WALL-E 2

All you see is a wasteland coinciding with growing plant life, fields of canyons, wind generators, hills, far within a newly developing world where as it seems that mechanical organisms are the only ones who inhabit it. They build, the renew, they recycle, water flows from a dam to a stream. Each robot passes by the other in a restless motion of time when flashes of humans appear then disappear with a wind struck by dust. Two robots, one white, one yellow, challenge the concept of life not existing anymore in the universe. Small but unearthing the world to discover that something does exist, something as beautiful as the life that it is.

Wild, scared, untamed, ignorant, bleeding, wreckless to all things that it doesn't understand. Yet all the robots know is to love and give love without bias, it's violence makes them sad, it's fear destroys them as it cowers to hide from thundering noise, flashes of light, when it feels pain.

A season of both learning and growing. They stare, they smile, they laugh, all the while the earth is beneath them can you feel the earth beneath yourself when pain and love are forces opposite both worlds but then to discover they are forces that can't exist without the other.

Endure changes, believe in the things that we can't see are the things that last forever, something unobtainable but impenetrable, something that man can't understand, which is why life is doomed to be extinct in the future whether we can accept it or not.

* best film.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere along the northern hemispheres of the world, of what used to be the United States, past the plains of debris that partially make up the land, a hovering robot meets its journeys' end across the wasteland. At a speed of approximately 60mph, the farther it went the greyer the skies grew, and darker it was.

A few meters later it passed by a green sprout growing in **Goodbye Blue Sky** the earth. Then another, followed by three, then two, then seven, Pink Floyd-(The Wall -1979) soon fields and fields of them started appearing. _Did did did did you see the frightened ones_ automatically it began to rain droplets that played ten- _Did did did did you hear the falling bombs_

-or with the dirt. _Did did did did you ever wonder_

The robot made its way over the green hills and far _Why we had to run for shelter_ away to a land that stood out above the rest of the patches of _when the promise of a brave new world_ dirt and garbage. Where other robots, small and large, of _unfurled beneath a clear blue sky _different colors, and different types of servos, all seeking _Did did did did you see the frightened ones_ useful materials from one part, while another group shifted _Did did did did you hear the falling bombs_ trash away to where the robot was heading towards. _The flames are all long gone_

A compact march that led them up a range of mountains that _But the pain lingers on_, had lichens growing from them, where the march split from two paths. One _Goodbye,_ unit that took the garbage to a gigantic iron trash compactor, where it would _Blue sky_, be disintegrated forever, the other path that led to an enormous bulkhead _Goodbye, blue sky_ where robots continued at work. Just over the ship wall was a large sea of _Goodbye,_ clear water, and just alongside was a filtration plant that the robots _Goodbye _constructed themselves.

All these things and more came from what useful materials they could find in the piles of junk, but mostly from scraps and parts of the BnL fleet, the damn itself came from the Axioms' starboard side. The generators that the robots were now working on were in part of its sails, here the hovering robot, with the rest of the unit came to deliver moisture that could be filtered to make clean water.

From within the walls of the generators there was a little box shaped robot working rigorously to piece the large fins together; the sparks shone over its body, revealing a brand name that read 'WALL-E'. WALL-E knocked on the fins to make sure they were sturdy; next the robot pushed one itself to start the rotation. After it made its way out, a dove colored robot trademarked 'EVE', what appeared to be its' wife, appeared above the generators. It pulled out a capsule from its storage compartment and inserted it into its right arm that transformed into cannon which it used to ionize the generators to make them go faster.

Now that the generators were functioning the robots poured the collected moisture into the turrets, spinning at a working pace that allowed the damn to let the water pour out and down the mountains, through the fields and into the huge dug-out trenches that were now rivers.

The robots went around the area to begin maintenance on the high-dam. The Eve robot however went to the science division labs to continue her routine studies; the lab was located at the rim of the trash compactor where the debris went into the furnace. In the labs were primarily artificial wombs that would someday produce living animals, those of which came from DNA that was extracted from the ground. However no human DNA could be used since the process was too complex that only several species of animals could be salvaged from the millions of DNA extracts; a nearly complete cow, chickens, an albatross, two deer, a few bees, three rabbits, and a goat. Once the animals are fully developed they would release them into the re-fertilized world.

Wall-e wandered off to search for interesting knick knacks and memorabilia before it could all be gone forever, however with the robots' progress in cleaning there seemed to be hardly anything of interest value. It dug and dug, but still nothing could be found, it kept on digging without even noticing that it was moving along with the rest of the garbage.

Until all at once something sparked his interest; it was a series of albums, LPs, an antenna, and a genuine 1965 Sony record player. He browsed through the titles, Classic Jazz, In the Mood: Big Bands' greatest hits, the world of Nat King Cole, Meddle, Houses of the Holy, Obscured by Clouds, Doo-Wops' golden hits, Pet Sounds, Abbey Road, The Mills Brothers, The Wall, etc. The robot discovered that each one held a vinyl record inside, so it stored the albums in its compactor but that the record player was drifting off. WALL-E chased after it in an almost child-like fashion, ignorant of the danger that it was causing, the two drew closer to disintegration, the atmosphere grew hotter and hotter, with a deadly aura that coveted everything. WALL-E at last held a firm grip on the music box but it was too late once he realized the disposition he was in, the flames exhaled a deadly phosphorous breath, when all of a sudden Eve rushed in the nick of time and pulled the careless robot from being destroyed.

EVE set WALL-E down with a stern expression, the robot felt despondent about the events, but then EVE giggled at its childish behavior then decided it was time for the two of them to retreat back to their shelter once the chorus of sprinkling rain turned into a fanfare. The two robots held each other by the hand then shifted their way back home.

A shelter located miles from the dam at the base of a series of foothills with sprouts coveting its sides. Several shelters that were miles apart from each other, these that were once inhabited by humans now occupied by their mechanical Samaritans, each one made of timber and oak wood from revived trees. Theirs was the last one located at the edge of the mountain, significantly larger than all the other units.

Both arrived at the deck of their home, large enough for a family of two and covered with a roof of logs and timber with various types of wind chimes both wooden and brass with decorative pieces attached to them, an antique rocking chair with a worn out cushion for a seat, and several gas lamps which WALL-E switched on to break through the coming night. There was no door at the entrance, only a wooden wall that rolled up with a pull of a leathery chord. The inside was a breathable ambiance of collected materials; video games, computers, books, films from celluloid to reel-to-reel pictures and cassette tapes, projectors, extension cords, fireworks, firecrackers, typewriters, mufflers, rims, batteries, comic books, fishing rods, radios, posters, stereos, etc. but most of all a portrait drawn by EVE and WALL-E with old-used condiments; the portrait revealed a pair of humans that at one time in life co-existed with the two robots, one male one female.

The attraction at the center of what appeared to be the living room, that had other types of junk, was a small late Norwegian style couch and a twenty-six inch television and VHS player that was only used for video games due to the fact that an antenna wasn't installed to pick up signals from one of the many satellites orbiting the Earth.

The living room was a giant focus to the shelter, aside from many other compact spaces with decorations of art and other memorabilia, some of which contained posters and frames with renowned actors/artists with famous titles that read 'Casablanca', 'The Good the Bad and the Ugly', 'Citizen Kane', 'Vertigo', 'Anatomy of Murder'. 'The Hands of Orlac', 'Singing in the Rain', 'On the Waterfront', 'Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz', Earls' Court, tour 1975, Monterey Pop festival 1968, Lewis & Martin live in Vegas,etc. Next to the living room was a wide area filled with less junk than the rest of the home, where a refrigerator stood, an electric oven, a small round dining table, and three chairs. All the power came from the collection of car batteries and solar panels that WALL-E and EVE collected and plastered around the area.

WALL-E set down its newly discovered treasures on the wooden floor, the EVE robot carefully inspected each piece to figure out its use or meaning. It took the record player then noticed that it had a chord like the rest of their appliances and plugged it into the outlet the robots had installed in the living room, switched the on button, but nothing seemed to happen. WALL-E was still perplexed about the use of large black circular disks that all looked identical to each other when pulled out of their artistic covers, EVE examined one of the records, noticing its shape was similar to the center of the top layer of the record player the robot moved the needle and carefully put the record in place then switched the needle back. Out of nowhere came a blaring sound that disturbed their charging neighbors, it wasn't until EVE turned one of the knobs that the volume lowered to a more discernible level. The sound that now was coming from the record player was a very somber tune of brass instruments, baritone, and soothing bass, WALL-E was now anxious to play each record it found to discover the many different types of sounds that were held inside.

But soon it would be time for the two robots to power down for the night, so EVE had WALL-E to put up its record player while it would do one last thing for the night. EVE switched on one of their projectors to process information about farming and other household cares for when the time came when the two robots could raise animals from the bio-labs. While unknown, WALL-E went out the back entrance of the shelter to a porch that overlooked huge acres of planted grain, wheat, and barley that the two planted together, but before the wheat there was something greater that was once alive in these acres. Something that lived, something that ate, something that laughed.

WALL-E processed its memory archives to contemplate on the days when their shelter used to be a nursery for human children that was first opened by the couple who once lived there. It began during the times when the man and woman mourned over the inability to become pregnant, WALL-E and EVE lived to make them happy and to overcome this grief. One day EVE arrived to them with a small life form in a blanket, a little baby girl that was abandoned by her parent's death from the dust. The man and woman knew they couldn't accept her as their child, but they couldn't abandon her, so from that point on they took it upon themselves to open a home to the many kids that lost theirparents to the poisonous dust that brought disease.

The two robots along with the couple loved the children, they would play with them, teach them the skills of art, sports, and the healthy prospect of carpentry by building small wooden fences, horses, and toys for everyone. The little humans would also willingly help the benevolent machines and couple to plant the grain wheat and barley thatstood at the foot of where they used to live, but slowly the dust started to take them away. The man and woman contracted the horrible disease too, and forced themselves to leave so they wouldn't cause anymore harm that surrounded the home, but they trusted their faith in WALL-E and EVE. The robots languished to make a cure for the merciless disease, but while their efforts were strong, they justweren't quick enough to save not one soul. The children lay in their straw beds wheezing, coughing, crying, leaking blood, and dying. Something a robot as unique as themselves couldn't erase from the memory systems of their core. When they disappeared into the dirt the sprouts appeared in their place, now the only source of life left were the amber waves of grain that grew where little humans used to hold that opportunity. While not knowing it, EVE was processing those memories alongside it just the same. The little robot gave a sonorous little sound that gave off the impression of a lamenting sigh.

The tiny robot gazed at the specter of white that completed the canvas sky of stars, it hugged this beautiful mechanical angel, a pirouetting embrace that brought life to this moonlit masterpiece. Expressing with various optimistic sounds that could be interpreted as laughter, laughter in glee over the many wonderful decades the two robots shared, through all the cherished faces and times they've endured they've always had each other to re-build, re-live, and rejoice every moment of the infinite that is time. The two then held each other's hand and retired into the house to prepare their circuits for the next day of scrapping the rusted ore off this planet. One day it would grow again, maybe with life.


End file.
